


Sohelbi Meets Deszeo.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Series: The Adventures Of Sohelbi And Deszeo. [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships start somewhere. In this case, it started when Sohelbi electrified courtiers that cornered Deszeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sohelbi Meets Deszeo.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep on the count I had too much coffee. Fingers crossed there are no typos, but I'm not holding my breath!
> 
> Edit 31 May 2017: I've been meaning to edit somethings in this little fic for a while. The changes are very subtle and I took out words I hadn't notice I overused. I like to think overall the pacing, dialog, and options are a little more smooth. I usually don't have anyone read these things before I post them, so it's usually myself who has to just keep tabs and notes on that kind of stuff. As always, I really hope there aren't any typos in this one, but as always, don't be surprised if you find one!
> 
> Edit 28 June 2017: Sehbie is now known as Sohelbi! He is still the same sylvari tho!
> 
> Edit 26 July 2017: Fixed some typos and changed some dialog--nothing too major.

**19 Zephyr, 1324 AE**

"You… _saved_ me!" the human exclaims between a breath. He and this very blue sylvari catch their breaths, resting on a decaying log. Hidden and out of sight, they consider themselves in the clear

"I—I did?" the sylvari takes a moment to process what happened, before letting out a short lived, "I did!" but his smile disappears when he shakes his head, "Wait— _waitwaitwait_ ," his headleaves rustling softly, "By the Pale Mother, are you doing all the way out there? That was Nightmare Court territory!"

… The human blinks, "The what court?"

"Th-The Nightmare Court!" the sylvari says, not believing him, "They're…" and he quickly simplifies his answer to, "not nice people!"

The human scoffs, "You can say that again," he chuckles.

"They're not fond of humans moving through their camps," the sylvari says, stating a fact.

"Then thank Lyssa _you_ came along!"

The sylvari pouts. Something in the back of his blue head tells him this man isn't taking what happened very seriously…

"I'm… sorry. I know it's none of my business, but… _what_ are you doing out here in Caledon Forest at this hour…?" the sylvari sits up straight, resting his staff horizontally on his lap.

"I was heading to the Grove," the human begins, "I need to return to Lion's Arch and the asura gate in your city will get me there fastest."

"The Grove?"

The human nods and gestures north, "The Grove."

… The sylvari follows his finger and it takes him a moment to realize what the human's doing. Not wanting to make him feel bad, the sylvari takes the man's wrist and slowly corrects him, making him point south.

"… Wait, what?"

"The Grove is _south_ of here. North would lead you either to Kessex Hills or the Brisban Wildlands, depending if you go northeast or northwest."

The human groans, "Gods damn it."

"Are… You're not… _lost_ are you?" the sylvari asks with concern.

"Well _apparently_ I am," the human leans forward and scratches the back of his head.

The sylvari moves a headleaf behind his pointed ear, "Look, if you'd like, I… could take you to the Grove. I'd hate for you to be caught again by Courtiers…"

"Hey, hey, hold on—they didn't _catch_ me. I could _easily_ have escaped!" he corrects the sylvari and wags a finger, "… But I _do_ appreciate the help."

The sylvari chuckles, feeling awkward, "Sorry I… almost electrocuted you…"

"No no! No, you're fine. That was some impressive aeromancy."

"I'm… not actually not much of an aeromancer. I—I was trying to conjure a wave of water, but…" the sylvari shrugs.

"Oh. … Well, you did a great job giving us a head start," he winks at the sylvari, "Thanks."

The sylvari giggles.

"If you're serious about taking me to the Grove though, I'll happily take you up on it."

The sylvari nods, "Right—yes—we should probably get moving then. These forests aren't the best place to hang around at night if you’re not on the main roads or moving through Warden controlled territory," the sylvari stands from the wooden log they sit on, offering his hand to the human, "Shall we?"

The human accepts and pulls himself up. Suddenly, this close to him, the sylvari realizes just how tall the human is…

"… You… alright?"

"What—I—yes, yes—sorry I—" he clears his throat and starts walking.

"Oh—" the human jogs a step of two to catch up, "I never got your name."

"Me? I'm Sohelbi."

"Deszeo Ilutzo," he offers his hand to Sohelbi. The sylvari takes it, getting a strong handshake from the human, "Mesmer extraordinaire," he teastes.

"Nice to meet you, Deszeo," Sohelbi smiles.

"Likewise."

_… Yet why does that name sound familiar to Sohelbi?_


End file.
